Fukushu Revenge form me
by RaFa LLight S.N
Summary: Naruto seorang pemuda yatim piatu syok melihat seorang gadis yang mirip dengannya. Setelah melihat perempuan itu bunuh diri di depan matanya sendiri, Naruto pun menyamar menjadi gadis itu untuk mendapatkan semua jawaban tentang kehidupannya. Berhasilkah ia berhadapan dengan si jenius angkuh yang notabene adalah suami dari gadis tersebut? YAOI! SASUNARU


"Hhh..."

Lagi

Lagi-lagi aku menghela napas di menit yang sama. Bukan karena cuaca yang dingin‒aku tak benci dengan musim dingin asal kalian tahu‒tapi semua itu karena kehidupanku. Yah...hidupku memang sangat berat. Memikirkan masalah-masalah yang melandaku saja cukup untuk membuat semangat hidupku menurun. Eits, tapi jangan salah sangka, aku belum mau mati kok. Belum‒sampai aku meraih tujuan hidupku.

Kusandarkan siku tanganku ke pembatas jembatan yang dingin. Besinya yang dingin terasa di pori-pori kulitku yang hanya terbalut sweater tipis kumal yang kupakai. Menerawang pada langit malam kelam dihadapanku. Yah, jika dibandingkan mungkin sama kelamnya dengan hidupku. Haha aku terlalu mendramatisir keadaan. Tapi serius. Jalan kehidupanku memang tak selalu berjalan mulus. Karena dari kecil aku memang dilahirkan pada strata bawah.

Kulirik seseorang yang beberapa meter berdiri di tempat yang sama denganku. Entah sejak kapan dan entah kenapa ia berada disini. Yah, jembatan ini memang tempat yang sepi. Kendaraan-kendaraan pun juga jarang lewat. Hanya ada kami berdua disini. Sedikit tertarik dengan sosok itu, aku pun mulai memperhatikannya. Hmm, pakaiannya terlihat bagus. Seperti seorang pebisnis kantoran. Rambut pirangnya digelung menyerupai sanggul di belakang kepalanya. Tapi mengapa ia meletakkan tas dan melepas sepatu jinjitnya? Dilanjutkan dengan kedua kakinya yang memanjat ke sisi tepi luar pembatas jembatan. Oi oi oi, mau apa dia ha? Dibawah jembatan ini terdapat batu-batuan besar lho. Ditambah ketinggian alat penyebrangan ini sekitar tujuh meter. Serius mau bunuh diri di tempat ini? Kematian instan!

Kakiku berlari untuk mencapai wanita itu. "Tunggu! Jangan lakukan itu!" Teriakku.

Hmmmpphh, kalian pikir aku akan lakukan hal itu? Naif! Untuk apa aku melakukan hal itu? Itu bukan urusanku. Mau dia bunuh diri di depanku atau tidak, itu semua bukan urusanku. Karena memang semua orang boleh untuk mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri. Tak terkecuali wanita itu. Kalaupun ia merasa tak kuat untuk menjalani hidup, lebih baik mati dan menjadi tenang tanpa ada beban yang harus ditanggung di alam sana bukan? Baik sekali kan aku. Tidak menghalangi orang yang ingin tenang. Seharusnya wanita itu berterima kasih padaku. Dengan imbalan uang mungkin? Haha pikiranku selalu saja uang. Yah, aku memang mata duitan sih.

Perlahan sosok wanita itu mulai menengok kearahku dengan lemah. Seolah seluruh tulang lehernya akan remuk jika ia menggerakkannya dengan cepat. Aku pun hanya diam. Tidak, bahkan mematung.

Angin berhembus kencang. Menerbangkan helaian poniku yang tak tertutup topi rajutan ini. Memecah kesunyian dengan air yang menghantam batuan di bawah jembatan ini. Waktu pun terasa berhenti.

Seketika aku terbelalak lebar. Mulutku menganga. Sosok itu...

Aku?

Dengan gurat wajah yang masih terlihat menanggung beban berat, wanita itu...

Menjatuhkan dirinya.

Meninggalkanku yang berdiri kaku.

.

**Fukushu Revenge form me**

**.**

**Chapter ****1**

**.**

**Masashi Kishimoto presents**

**.**

**SasuNaru**

.

.

.

.

Syok. Itulah yang kurasakan. Bukan karena mendengar suara hantaman yang keras di bawah sana, melainkan dengan kenyataan bahwa...

Wanita itu mirip denganku. Warna rambutnya, tiga goresan di kedua pipinya, dan juga saphire di kedua bola mata kami.

Semua sama

Bedanya hanyalah dia wanita. Dan aku pria.

Dengan tergesa aku segera berjalan menghampiri tas dan sepatu yang wanita itu tinggalkan. Memaksakan kakiku yang sebenarnya masih terasa kaku. Berlari cepat setelah mengambil tas wanita itu dan bergegas ke tempat lain. Kalau seandainya aku mengetahui semua ini lebih cepat, aku mungkin akan menghentikannya menghabisi nyawa sendiri. Hanya sekedar bertanya, mengapa wajah kami mirip. Pikiranku berkecambuk. Dilanda kebingungan yang luar biasa. Aku juga heran mengapa aku bisa berjalan secepat ini meninggalkan lokasi itu.

Sama sekali tak ingin melihat jasad wanita itu yang sudah dipastikan tak bernyawa di bawah jembatan.

Dan sama sekali tak ingin melapor ke pihak kepolisian.

.

.

.

"Namikaze Naruko. Bekerja di Namikaze corp. Status kawin" gumamku sambil membalik-balikkan sebuah KTP di tanganku. Ya, ini KTP wanita itu. Tanganku mengobrak-abrik isi tas hitam ini lagi. Ah, ketemu. Buku tabungan.

"Dua ratus dua puluh juta yen" seketika aku terbelalak. Naruko ini punya banyak uang di ATM rupanya.

"Sedang apa kau?" Kutolehkan kepalaku kearah suara. Kiba baru saja masuk dan menghampiriku.

"Ah, _okaeri_ Kiba" sahutku tanpa sadar.

"_Okaeri_? Perasaan kau tak pernah bilang begitu waktu aku pulang" heran kiba

Melihatku yang tetap diam, Kiba berjalan menghampiriku. Kuulurkan KTP Naruko ke hadapannya dan langsung disambut olehnya.

"Namikaze Naruko, dua puluh tiga tahun?" Ejanya menuntut penjelasan padaku.

"Dia mirip denganku. Apa kau tak menyadarinya? Tapi bedanya dia wanita"

Seketika ia langsung bolak-balik membedakan wajahku dengan foto wanita di KTP itu. Wajahnya terlihat tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Yah, aku saja juga tak percaya. Tapi memang inilah kenyataannya. Sejenak Kiba hanya bungkam, dan melemparkan KTP itu padaku kembali.

"You're a crazy boy. Who is she? Is your sister?"

Aku menggeleng. Pertanyaan Kiba adalah hal yang mengganggu pikiranku saat ini. Mungkin saja hal yang diucapkan pemuda penyuka anjing itu ada benarnya. Tapi jika aku mempunyai saudara kembar, kenapa aku tidak mengetahuinya? Semestinya kalau memang aku dan Naruko saudara kembar, kenapa kami tak berada di panti asuhan yang sama? Dan kenapa kami terpisah?

Kulihat sekaleng minuman soda tersuguh si hadapanku. Ah, ternyata Kiba yang mengambilkannya untukku. Sejak kapan ia mengambilnya? "kau tak apa? Kau terlihat pucat" Sejenak kulihat tatapan cemasnya yang tertuju padaku. Melihatnya yang mengkhawatirkanku, kutarik seulas senyum simpul di bibirku sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Thank's" ucapku sambil meneguk isi kaleng minuman ini.

Kiba pun duduk diseberang kursiku. Menanti penjelasan dariku. Kuletakkan kaleng soda yang baru kuhabiskan setengah isinya. Tatapan mata kami bertemu. Menyiratkan hal yang sama. Berbagi kebingungan dan menyimpan sejenak pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang mengganjal di benak kami.

"Ekhm, jika dia memang saudara kembarku, kenapa kami tak berada di panti asuhan bersama?" Tanyaku membuka pembicaraan. Sedangkan Kiba terlihat berpikir keras. Yah, sudah kuduga sih kalau ia benar-benar tak mengerti. Sama denganku. Dan artinya kita berdua memang memiliki otak yang bodoh.

"Namikaze Naruko itu punya orang terdekat bukan?" Aku heran, mengapa pertanyaanku dijawab pertanyaan juga oleh Kiba. Tapi mau tak mau aku hanya menganggukkan kepala untuk menanggapinya.

"Suami maksudmu?" Tanyaku dengan menyilangkan kaki.

"Iya"

Sunyi

Sunyi

"Kenapa kita tak menyelidikinya dari dia saja?" Tutur Kiba seraya menjentikkan jarinya. Membuat binar cerah dikedua mataku.

Tapi terkadang kuakui, Kiba memang sedikit lebih pintar dariku. Yah, sedikit.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah aku berada. Di depan rumah bergaya modern minimalis bercat kuning muda yang terlihat sepi ini. Kurogoh tas jinjingku dan mulai mencari KTP dan kunci rumah di dalamnya. Ya, ini memang tas milik Naruko. Tapi memang aneh sih melihat seorang pemuda memakai sebuah tas wanita di tangannya.

"Izumachi satu satu tujuh. Oke benar" gumamku memeriksa alamat seraya memasukkan kembali KTP tersebut ke dalam tas. Kakiku mulai melangkah memasuki pekarangan rumah itu. Membuka pagarnya, dan tanpa memencet bel, kumasukkan kunci pintu rumah yang kubawa ke pintu kayu tersebut. Pintunya sama sekali tak berderit ketika aku membukanya. Dan terlihatlah berbagai perabotan-perabotan yang masih terawat. Setelah meninggalkan sepatuku di _genkan_, aku mulai memasuki isi rumah lebih dalam. Wah, luas sekali. Setiap sudut ruangan juga bersih. Tipikal rumah orang kaya.

"_Konnichiwa_" sapaku berteriak. Yah, mungkin saja masih ada orang di dalam rumah ini.

"_Konnichiwa. Dareka imasuka_?" Teriakku lagi. Namun, masih tak ada orang yang menjawab. Membuatku yakin, jika tak ada orang di rumah selain aku. Kesempatan! Aku akan mencari petunjuk di rumah ini.

Aku pun mulai berkeliling. Melihat dapurnya yang bersih, membuat diriku ingin menapaki ruangan tersebut. Hmm...harum dan bersih sekali. Kelihatannya penghuni rumah ini sangat rajin untuk merawat perabotan rumahnya.

Kudapati secarik kertas memo tertempel pada pintu kulkas. Aku pun membacanya sambil mengambil sebuah minuman yang kuyakini jus jeruk di dalam isi kulkas tersebut.

_'Aku akan pulang seminggu lagi. Kali ini ada cabang perusahaan yang perlu diperiksa di Amerika. Pastikan kau makan dengan teratur.'_

"Hmm, mungkin dari suaminya" tebakku tak peduli. Yah, malah bagus kalau aku akan bebas menggeledah isi rumah ini sampai seminggu ke depan. Ada positifnya juga ya punya suami yang sibuk. Tapi, jika suami si Naruko ini sampai pergi ke Amerika untuk bekerja, pasti suaminya punya jabatan yang tinggi di perusahaannya. Kepala keuangan atau ketua seksi mungkin? Kalau benar maka kaya sekali kehidupan Naruko dan suaminya ini. Pantas saja rumah mereka begitu bagus.

Beranjak dari dapur dan menuju kamar tidur. Aku pun mulai menggeledah laci dan lemari yang terdapat dalam ruangan itu. Mengambil satu bendel tumpukan kertas dan menaruhnya di kasur. Menyibak berkas-berkas untuk menemukan petunjuk yang ingin kuketahui. Mataku jelalatan membaca tulisan kecil-kecil per lembar.

"Catatan Kependudukan. Namikaze Naruko, delapan Oktober" bahkan tanggal lahirnya hanya rentang dua hari denganku? Ini semakin membuatku meyakinkan dugaanku. Bahwa kami memang saudara kembar. Kubalik kertas itu dan kubaca kertas lain dibaliknya.

"Namikaze Minato, Namikaze Kyuubi dan...Uzumaki Kushina" ejaku yang tiba-tiba merasa gugup. Kenapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba tanganku kaku begini? Mungkin ketiga orang ini adalah keluarga Naruko. Aku bisa menyimpulkannya seperti itu dari foto mereka. Namikaze Minato, Presdir Namikaze corp, berambut pirang dan memiliki mata seperti warna lautan, sama seperti Naruko; Namikaze Kyuubi, pemuda berambut merah keoranye-an dan bermata ruby; dan terakhir Uzumaki Kushina, wanita berambut merah dan bermata violet. Tak salah lagi, ini pasti adalah ayah, kakak, dan ibu Naruko.

Tapi,

Rasanya diriku juga memang memiliki ciri fisik yang sama seperti Namikaze Minato ini. Apa...apa memang sebenarnya aku dan Naruko adalah anak kembar? Lalu kenapa kami terpisah? Aku dengan kehidupanku yang berat ini, sedangkan Naruko yang hidup bergelimang harta. Aku yang sebatang kara sejak kecil dan tak tahu siapapun keluargaku, sedangkan Naruko dilingkupi sebuah keluarga yang masih lengkap.

Kami begitu berbeda. Kenyataan ini menohok ulu hatiku yang paling dalam.

Ya, dulu aku dibesarkan di panti asuhan. Kiba adalah salah satu teman terdekatku di tempat itu dan kami sudah seperti saudara. Orochimaru, pengasuh anak-anak panti asuhan itu begitu kejam. Setiap harinya ia selalu menyiksa anak-anak panti yang mendapat penghasilan sedikit. Ya, setiap harinya kami diperintah untuk menjadi pengemis. Makan pun hanya satu kali sehari dan hanya sebuah sup dan roti yang kami cerna selama kami tinggal. Sama sekali tak sebanding dengan jerih payah kami setiap hari.

Tapi, meskipun begitu pria ular itu tak pernah berurusan dengan kepolisian walau setiap harinya ia menyiksa anak di bawah umur. Entahlah, mungkin ia memiliki koneksi di kepolisian. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuatku tak terlalu membencinya. Bahwa...

Ia selalu bercerita kepada anak panti tentang orang tua mereka masing-masing.

Seperti Kiba yang Ibunya tewas saat melahirkannya dan ayahnya yang tak mau bertanggung jawab atas kehamilan Ibunya diluar pernikahan. Sampai saat ini Kiba juga tak mau mencari ayahnya yang bajingan itu. Orochimaru menceritakannya pada Kiba saat pemuda penyuka anjing itu bertanya. Dan Kiba memberitahukannya padaku setelahnya.

Dan aku, kedua orang tuaku pergi entah kemana. Meninggalkanku setelah menaruh keranjang bayiku dan aku di depan pintu panti asuhan. Ia tak menceritakan bahwa kedua orang tuaku telah meninggal. Itu menurut kisah yang diceritakan Orochimaru padaku. Tanggal sepuluh Oktober. Itupun tanggal dimana aku ditinggalkan di panti asuhan. Maka dari itu, Orochimaru menjadikannya tanggal ulang tahunku. Nama Naruto tanpa marga apapun didepannya ini tertulis pada kertas di keranjang bayiku saat aku ditinggalkan di depan panti.

Meskipun kisah yang diceritakan Orochimaru hampir tak ada buktinya, namun semua anak-anak panti percaya pada pria bermata ular tersebut.

Lalu, mungkin Namikaze Minato, Uzumaki Kushina, Namikaze Kyuubi, dan Namikaze Naruko adalah keluargaku. Tapi kenapa hanya aku yang tersisihkan tanpa mengetahui siapa keluargaku. Terlunta-lunta menjadi anak jalanan. Disiksa oleh majikan ular. Mendapat gizi buruk. Sedangkan mereka hidup bergelimang kekayaan yang tak ada habisnya.

Ini tidak adil.

Aku pun diliputi kemarahan yang luar biasa. Rahangku mengeras, gigiku bergemeletukan dan tanganku terkepal. Ingin rasanya aku merobek berkas di tanganku ini. Tapi tunggul dulu. Aku akan memastikan jika mereka memang benar keluarga kandungku. Ya, aku harus memastikannya!

Aku mendekati bantal yang ada di kasur itu dan memperhatikannya.

Bantal pertama tak ada.

Bantal kedua...

Mataku membulat begitu menemukan sehelai rontokan rambut berwarna pirang.

Bingo!

Aku harus menelpon Kiba.

.

.

.

3 days later.

"_Seriously_! Ini kamu Naruto?!" Suara cempreng Kiba menggema di rumah besarku. Ups, maksudku rumah Naruko. Tapi akan segera menjadi milikku.

"Gimana? Apa masih ada yang terlihat beda?" Tanyaku dengan suara tidak seberat suara asliku. Kiba menganga lebar. "Heiiiii" hardikku padanya yang masih bengong.

"Kamu bahkan lebih pantas memakai itu!" Sahut Kiba sambil mengacungkan jempol atasnya seraya berkedip genit. Kedua telapak tangannya pun ia gerakkan seperti sedang meremas sesuatu yang empuk. Tanganku pun langsung melayang keras di kepalanya.

"Maksudmu aku pantas berdandan seperti perempuan?!" Cecarku sambil beranjak menuju cermin. Dan seketika mataku terpukau oleh bayangan yang terpantul di cermin besar tersebut.

Wig pirang yang digelung, sepatu hak berjinjit lima senti, rok sepan abu-abu agak ketat, jas untuk seorang wanita dan kemeja pink lembut dengan pita kecil bersembunyi di dalam balutan jasku, jepit hitam polos agar merapikan poniku, lip gloss dan maskara yang kupakai, serta sedikit warna pink kuoleskan di kelopak mataku. Tak lupa dengan kedua pipiku yang kuwarnai sedikit merah-errr aku lupa nama kosmetik itu dan yang terakhir bedak kuning langsat yang kububuhkan di wajahku. Wow, aku benar-benar seperti perempuan. Haha oh ya, aku juga memakai payudara sintetis saat ini. Dadaku yang sebenarnya rata jadi menggembung.

Pantas saja Kiba setuju jika lebih baik aku dandan begini. Akunya saja terlihat sangat ughh-kuakui cantik. Tubuhku yang ramping juga menunjang penampilanku menjadi seorang wanita. Tapi aku ini laki-laki! Kenapa bisa secantik ini sih! Kenyataan ini membuat sisi kejantananku miris.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau dapat uang darimana untuk membeli wig dan payudara sintetis siap pakai itu?" Tanyanya membuatku memutar mata.

"Kau kira berapa jumlah uang yang ada di dompet si Naruko ini ha? Seribu yen? Huh jangan kau samakan dengan isi dompet kita" jawabku jenuh. Tentu saja aku membelinya memakai uang di dompet Naruko. Mana punya uang aku membeli dua hal itu? Kalau dapat dari maling sih mungkin saja. Yah, meskipun selain wig dan payudara sintetis ini, semuanya sudah ada di lemari Naruko. Seperti jas, kemeja, sepatu dan kosmetik lain.

Selama tiga hari ini aku juga tinggal di rumah besar ini dan keluar masuk setiap harinya. Terima kasih kepada tas yang ditinggalkan Naruko waktu itu yang berisi segala macam peralatan hidupnya. Seperti dompet, kunci rumah, kunci mobil, KTP, SIM dan lain-lain.

Ya, aku akan menjadi Naruko.

Selama tiga hari ini aku mulai belajar meniru kebiasaan Naruko. Mulai dari belajar tanda tangannya, cara berjalannya, dan suaranya yang seperti perempuan. Mengenai cara berjalan dan suaranya, aku mempelajarinya dari video yang kutemukan pada file di laptop Naruko. Video itu berisi saat wanita itu masih hidup, bersama suaminya sewaktu pasangan ini berlibur ke pantai. Naruko dan suaminya bergantian untuk merekamnya saat itu. Aku dibantu Kiba sewaktu kami belajar meniru kebiasaan Naruko.

Kalian pasti bertanya apa tujuanku menyamar menjadi Naruko.

Itu karena...

"Kau sangat persis dengan Naruko asli. Dengan begini takkan ada yang mencurigaimu" Kiba berujar seraya mengambil jaketnya. Hendak melangkah pergi dari rumah ini.

"Setelah ini kau ke bank untuk mengambil uang tabungan wanita itu kan?" Tanya Kiba saat tiba di pintu. Aku pun mengangguk mantap. Ya aku akan mengambil uang di tabungan milik Naruko. Itu yang menjadi tujuanku saat ini.

"Setelah uang itu ada ditanganku, kita pasti akan menyelamatkan anak-anak panti dari tangan Orochimaru" suaraku kembali menjadi berat. Intonasi yang kugunakan begitu samar. Menggambarkan bahwa aku membulatkan tekad untuk meraih tujuanku. Ya, aku akan membeli panti asuhan tersebut dari Orochimaru, menggunakan uang tabungan ini. Setelah itu, pasti anak-anak panti tidak akan menderita lagi.

"Baiklah, semoga sukses. Bye" Kiba melangkah menjauh. Meninggalkan diriku yang masih berkutat dalam pikiranku. Misi kali ini harus berhasil. Dan jangan sampai kepolisian mencurigai tindakanku yang sudah termasuk perbuatan kriminal. Tapi aku tak peduli. Lakukan dengan hati-hati agar tidak tertangkap kepolisian. Dengan begitu aku takkan dicurigai dan tak akan dijebloskan ke penjara.

Aku pun mulai membereskan baju-baju Naruko diatas kasur-yang sebelumnya bingung kupilih. Baju-baju ini terasa lembut ditanganku. Jelas saja. Pasti harganya mahal. Kumasukkan satu-persatu ke dalam lemari pakaian. Bagus. Setelah ini aku akan pergi ke bank dan mengambil uang tabungan Naruko. Setelah aku mendapat uangnya, mungkin aku sudah tak akan menyamar menjadi Naruko lagi. Tapi, yah...siapa tahu kalau aku masih butuh uang.

Setelah selesai merapikan baju-baju, aku menutup lemari berkayu jati tersebut. Membalikkan badan menuju pintu kamar, dan dengan cepat tubuhku kaku seketika setelah melihat pemandangan di depanku.

Di sana...

Ada...

"Aku pulang"

Suaranya begitu dingin, tak ada sedikitpun keramahan dalam suaranya, membuatku merinding serta membuatku terpukau. Bukan terpukau akan ketampanannya, melainkan terpukau dengan kehadirannya yang entah sejak kapan berada di sana. Aura di sekelilingku mendadak menjadi berat.

Disana

Berdiri

Uchiha Sasuke,

Suami Naruko.

Bukankah ia akan pulang seminggu lagi?

Batinku sambil menatap wajahnya yang datar.

_**TBC**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Akhirnya selesai juga. Maap kalo banyak typo bertebaran hehee.

**_Fukushu_ **: balas dendam (bhs jepang). Sy jadiin judul krn sumpah! bingung bgt nentuin judulnya x(

Jangan lupa review minna :D review kalian membuatku bersemangat melanjutkan fic ini ke chapter berikutnya

_**No silent readers please**_

RF


End file.
